Golden Love
by Fire Snake
Summary: We know that Gimli managed to charm the Lady Galadriel with his words and to claim victory over Legolas in a contest of words with his disciption of Helm's Deep, but what if his words effected someone else as well? This is the story of Eressea, an Elf who
1. Lovely suprises

Author's Note: Everyone hated my Fellowship of the Fangirls story! * Cries* Oh well, *sighs * I suppose I'm over it. Anyway, this story is better. I promise. Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for a select few original characters.  
  
I was sitting on the steps when I saw him coming. The entire Company was walking to see the Lady Galadriel, and my brother Haldir was leading them. At first I only noticed my brother and smiled at him.  
  
"Maar arya, onooro!"* I called in greeting. Haldir smiled and lifted his hand in greeting. Then a fair blond elf behind my brother looked at me. I smiled and nodded my head at him. He returned the acknowledgement and walked on. I continued watching and noticed the rest of the fellowship.they were eight and it was the one who followed the dark-haired human who caught my attention.  
  
I was surprised at first, but my surprise quickly turned to delight. It was a dwarf! I had never met one in the past, but here one was walking up the steps past me! He was not as I would have imagined Dwarves to be. He looked slightly ill at ease, but he was still holding his head up, proud. Most of the Elves were giggling and making fun of him. It, I must admit, was beginning to bother me. We hadn't seen any dwarves since the dark ring came about and we had been at a war of sorts with them. Here was one walking in peace to see the Lady and they laughed! I stood and departed from the steps.  
  
It was a while before I saw any of the Fellowship again. I spent most of my time just doing what I'd always done and I spent only a little time thinking of them.  
  
But that changed quickly.  
  
On one night I simply couldn't sleep and so I was walking slowly through a well-trodden path which led to a clearing which you could see the stars very easily from. I was normally the only one there as it was a small clearing and many of the Elves prefer to see the stars with someone. I was quite surprised when I came upon the clearing and there was someone there, staring up at the stars. And it was a very short someone. With a beard. It was the dwarf.  
  
I believed he would probably be annoyed when he saw me, as many of the Elves were quite rude to him. I'd planned on simply leaving and I'd figured he wouldn't notice me. I, however, thought the dwarf hadn't heard any of my moving through the leaves, of course I was wrong. Just as I turned to leave I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"If you wish to look upon the stars alone, I will leave so you can, Lady." I turned in surprise. The dwarf was looking up at me but not unkindly. I forgot myself for a moment so startled was I. But it was not because he'd heard me; it was his voice. It was not what I'd thought. I assumed his voice would be harsh, but it was not. It was kind. It took me a moment to realize he wanted an answer and I blushed.  
  
"No, good sir, it is fine if you wish to stay. I only hope I am not disturbing you." My cheeks were now flaming and I was glad for the dark of the night. The dwarf smiled and looked up at the stars again. And, though I did not know it at the time, he was glad to have my company.  
  
For many nights after that I went to the clearing at night and we would gaze at the stars and speak. I enjoyed our conversations and debates very much, but even more than that I loved the times when we would simply look up at the stars in silence. Only enjoying having the person next to us. Simply being. I miss these times very much and I wonder if I shall ever be able to look at the stars with him beside me again.  
  
After many nights of this ritual I became accustomed to having him waiting for me. It was because of this that when I entered the clearing and was alone that I became worried. I assumed he was probably just late and I began to pace. I had stopped pacing and was sitting on the ground when Gimli finally did come. I leapt up and smiled warmly at him. He returned the smile, but shakily and nervous. He apologized for keeping me waiting and explained that he had been speaking with Legolas. I nodded, accepting this, and sat indicating a spot next to me for him to sit. Gimli immediately came and sat beside me. We sat in silence for a bit and every so often we would look at each other, though Gimli would quickly blush and look down.  
  
I was becoming curious about the strange way Gimli was acting. He could normally look me in the eye until I blushed and looked away, but he'd changed it around. I didn't think his Dwarvish pride would allow him to look away. I sensed something strange.  
  
"Gimli," I'd said. "You seem distracted. What's wrong?" The Dwarf did not answer for what seemed like a great while, though it was probably only a few minutes. After this period he sighed and looked me in the eyes, but this time he did not look away.  
  
I still, to this day, remember the look in his eyes as he searched my face for something, though at the time I knew not what. At great length, Gimli locked his eyes, almost unblinking, on mine and spoke.  
  
"There is something I must tell you though I know not the words to use to explain it.."  
  
*In Quenya, this means "Good Day, Brother."  
  
Ooh, I wonder what Gimli wants to say. Wait.never mind, I just realized that I know exactly what's about to happen. Review if you want to know! 


	2. Kisses and Hand Holding

Author's Note: Wow, reviews came quickly, much more quickly than I'd imagined. I'm trying to find some good Gimli romance fics to read, so if you know of any please tell me about them! Oh, one more note, Gimli's gonna be a relatively tall dwarf and he's not going to be fat, simply muscular. All right now, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Eressea.  
  
Radiion-Hobbitwarrior: You are so awesome.going and liking my stories. *sniffles * Thank you!  
  
Kitten: Thank-you for the review, I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Sidekickwannabe: Congratulations, you were the first reviewer! You win.Aragorn and Legolas! But because you didn't like the books Arwen is taking Aragorn back. Sorry! Oh well.you still have Leggio..  
  
To this day I remember the exact words Gimli used..  
  
"There is something I must tell you, though I know not the words to use to explain it." Gimli's voice trailed off and he once again gave me the searching look he'd given me earlier that night. Suddenly his eyes gained a confidence as though he'd made a decision. For half a moment I wondered what he'd decided, but I quickly knew. Gimli leaned forward and softly kissed my lips. I was not as startled as I would have thought myself to be. It was the perfect moment and when Gimli spoke it seemed only better.  
  
"I love you." He said the words simply, and that was all that was needed. To have him tell me that in such a soft voice made everything seem wonderful. Even the clouds that where beginning to cover the stars.  
  
"Gimli." I could only hope my voice wasn't shaking, as I couldn't hear it over the wild beating of my heart. "I.I love you, too." Gimli smiled at me in such a sweet way that I barely noticed the first drops of rain coming down. Indeed, it could have been pouring and I wouldn't have noticed. But it became difficult for Gimli to ignore it any longer when the rain became relatively hard and thoroughly soaked his hair (including his beard).  
  
"We should probably find somewhere dry to sit." Gimli said, but in such an offhand manner I had to stifle a giggle. Gimli seemed pleased that he'd made me smile and he stood, then helped me up.  
  
I remember walking out of the clearing and down a well-trodden path to an area which sufficiently sheltered anyone from rain. It was a comical experience to enter and find Legolas trying to convince Aragorn of something and Aragorn not believing him then to have them both look up suddenly at us as we entered. Both looked mildly surprised: we were holding hands. Aragorn looked over at Legolas with an unreadable expression. Legolas looked smug.  
  
"I told you so!" He said triumphantly.  
  
A/N: This chapter made short by.THE PARENTAL UNITS! They're kicking me off lie * damn * 


End file.
